


Sun on Sunday

by Winchester1989



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), James Blunt (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this for a friend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Singing, Smut, Somnophilia, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: James' music career is going downhill. His manager insists on having James be the opening act for a huge artist to get James to be known again.It happens to be Ed Sheeran. Although James wasn't happy with the idea, things quickly turned around when Ed was more than happy to be working with him..."Just thought you should know that I'm bi, btw..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend of mine. We're going to see James Blunt this year. She knows I write fanfiction and wondered if there was one about James. I didn't find many... so I wrote one myself.  
> I don't think this will get much views, but I don't want to lose it either - so that's why I'm posting it here.

James was in a bad mood today. The first responses to his new single ‘Love Me Better’ weren’t all that great and people were bashing him on social media. They had just finished shooting the video clip two days prior; James was curious to see what the end result would be. He hadn’t really been on board with the setting for the clip and the storyline wasn’t that great either. Then there were a couple of dark-skinned men (Yes, James stayed polite) that sang in the chorus, making the whole thing feel even more out of place.

He had a meeting with his manager in a moment, and James could already tell what some of the discussion points would be. Things were all centered around the release of his new album, which had gone a completely different direction than he’d thought at first. His manager, John, had been all about the numbers. Sales, marketing, you name it, and John was the one who took care of things.  
James had gotten world famous overnight by the release of his single ‘You’re Beautiful’ in 2005. He was often shamed for the song; people trying to bring him down about it, saying it was obviously just meant for the ladies and that he couldn’t have possibly written another song with such hit potential.

A one hit wonder. He let people down again, when songs as ‘Goodbye My Lover’ and ‘Same Mistake’ were getting serious radio-play. Of course this was a good thing; but it also meant that the people that didn’t like him were growing in numbers too.  
As James pondered over this fact, John stormed into the room, a Bluetooth headphone stuck to his left-ear and a tablet in his hands. 

“Mornin’ James, how are you?” he asked, even though he didn’t look like he was particularly interested in the answer.  
“Fine, thank you John. Fucked a goat this morning, jolly fun.” 

John was looking at his tablet and then swiped the screen a few times. “That’s great, now, let me see here…”   
James wasn’t in the least bit surprised that John didn’t even hear his reply. He sighed deeply and crossed his arms, waiting for whatever kind of speech John had stowed away for him.

“James.” John said, as he finally took his eyes off the tablet and put his earphone away.  
“You know the first reviews to your new song have been… a bit… negative. So. I spoke to a friend who knows a friend who knows the manager of a very, and I mean very popular artist right now. We’d like for you two to write a song together, maybe you could go on tour with him. He’s got a tour coming up in the US and we thought you’d be perfect for that.” 

James was speechless. His mouth had been going open and closed like a fish starving for water.   
“But… I’m… I’m an A-list performer. I’ve had multiple hits. I’m not… I have my own tour coming up! I’m not some ‘extra’ you can just plop in with another performer! And who are we talking about anyway?” he asked, resentment already noticeable in his voice.

John sighed. “Ed Sheeran.” 

“What, that ginger GIT?! No. No way. That’s a kid! I’m supposed to be the supporting act of a child?! Might as well just give him a nanny.”

“James, let’s be honest here. He’s huge. Like, filling-arena’s-worldwide huge. You’re not. You need this. The crowds that come to his shows are the same that you should be targeting. To be honest, I’m not really willing to take no for an answer, James.” 

John put his earphone back in, grabbed his tablet and turned around once more before leaving the room.  
“I’ve given Ed’s manager your number, so he can pass it on. He or Ed will contact you. Don’t be rude to that boy.”

James’ eyes narrowed and watched as John shut the door behind him.   
_‘Ed Sheeran… That boy is just a hype waiting to blow over…’_ he thought to himself.

With a sigh he left the room, on his way back to his lonely penthouse in London.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown number:** Hiya James! I heard you were joining me on tour in the US! That’d be wicked awesome. My manager gave me your number, hope you don’t mind me texting you this late. I’m such a huge fan. I love almost all your songs! Please hit me back when you get this. Ed x_

James stared at the screen of his phone for probably way too long. A message. From Ed. Claiming he was a fan of his music? And what was with the ‘x’ at the end? Really? A kiss? After adding the number to his contact list, he reluctantly typed out a reply.

_**James:** Hi Ed. Glad to hear you enjoy ‘almost all’ of my songs. So, which ones don’t you like? Yes it seems I am going on tour with you, my manager informed me. – J._

The boy replied almost immediately.

_**Ed:** Aw shit, sorry man. I should’ve said ‘all’. Maybe I’ll tell you when we meet IRL! Remind me then ;) So, what are you up to now? Ed x_

Again with the kiss. And asking him what he was doing? In James’ book, that was considered flirting. Part one, lesson one, question one.

_**James:** Getting ready for bed. Had a busy day. –J._

_**Ed:** So do you sleep in the nude? Ed x_

James’ eyebrows shot up. What in the ever loving world… 

_**James:** Excuse me?!_

The phone was silent for a little longer than James would’ve liked. He wanted to know what possessed the boy to ask that question.

_**Ed:** I’m sorry mate. Didn’t mean for it to become awkward. Forget I mentioned it. Ed x_

A weird feeling was developing in the pit of James’ stomach; he didn’t like it one bit. It was just like him and Tommy Milligan in school, when James was 16. The best make out sessions he had ever had, but still.

Ed was flirting with him. And now apologizing because James had overreacted. He could’ve just sent a snarky reply, something about his birthday suit being more than enough in his luxury Egyptian cotton bedsheets. But he didn’t. He just replied with an ‘excuse me?!’ and left it at that.  
He kind of felt bad for the boy, who obviously looked up to him even though he himself was the bigger star. After thinking about that for a bit, and realizing he shouldn’t be too hard on him, he picked up his phone to reply.  
However, Ed had texted him three times already.

_**Ed:** James? I’m really sorry._

_**Ed:** Just thought you should know that I’m bi, btw. And I thought you were cute. And if you never ask you’ll never know, that kind of thing, get it? I know you’re a bit older and stuff but yeah… anyways I think it’s good to get this out of the way then if we’re going to be working together. So, sorry, again._

_**Ed:** Please don’t ignore me because of this. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone._

James felt even more guilty after reading those last three texts, and replied immediately.

_**James:** No, I should be sorry. I overreacted. I’m flattered, really. It was just a bit unexpected. Maybe I should come to terms with the fact that a younger generation is surpassing me and obviously much better at writing music ;) _

_**Ed:** Don’t be like that. Don’t put yourself down. I love your stuff. Want to hang out sometime quick? Just as friends, promise. Ed x_

James’ face did not lit up at seeing the little ‘x’ on his screen. It didn’t. Not at all.

He’d give Ed a tiny hint about how he felt about the ‘just friends’ thing. Ed wasn’t an ugly ginger; after all. Even though he should probably stop referring to Ed as a ‘ginger’ in general… but the word was just too much fun. So, he wrote back a text that included an x. Totally not teenage behavior. He was a grown man, after all.

_**James:** Yes, I’d like to hang out sometime. Soon, if possible ;). James x _

_**Ed:** Great!! I’ll text u soon ;) Ed xx_

James grinned when he saw the double kiss at the end and went to bed that night with a warm fuzzy feeling growing on the inside. Not to mention he’d fangirled over a couple of Ed’s live performances on YouTube. But he wasn’t going to tell that to the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

About three weeks later found James and Ed together at a small café in south London. Ever since that first evening, the pair had been texting back and forth, exchanging all kinds of questions and answers, sappy emoticons and pointless video’s. James loved it. He was sure Ed did too. This was their 9th date already. Things had been moving quickly, they had kissed already (and Ed was definitely a better kisser than Tommy Milligan) and James was hoping they’d do something more intimate soon. However, he didn’t want to push Ed, even though the younger boy was the one who had initiated the relationship. Was that what this was though? A relationship? 

James certainly hoped so; he knew he was celibate anyways, he wouldn’t be someone who dated two people at the same time. Although, if he was being honest; nobody had wanted to date him in a long time. That Ed even had an interest was flattering.

It was hard to stay unnoticed because of Ed’s celebrity status and the two gorilla’s flanking him on either side. If the two bodyguards hadn’t been wearing suits, James was sure they would’ve been escorted to the nearest zoo. James had told Ed that they could meet up somewhere private, but Ed was adamant that he wasn’t going to let the celebrity lifestyle ruin his way of living; if he wanted to go to a café, he would. He wasn’t going to hide away. James admired that; and said so.

Ed’s face lit up when James complimented him; the skin around his eyes crinkling as he did so.

“Don’t laugh about it. I’m trying to give you an honest compliment here, Ed.” James said.

“I’m not laughing ‘at’ you. I’m just happy. You’re… more than I expected.”

“How so?” 

“I never thought we could be… this. If you know what I mean. Obviously I took a shot because I had high hopes, but I didn’t think it would come to this,” Ed said as he put his hand on top of James’.   
“My tour in Europe is taken care of; but I need someone with me in the US. I couldn’t have anyone better but you.”

“What about when your tour in the US is done? What happens then?” James asked, not really liking where this was going. Was Ed only interested so he wouldn’t be lonely while he was on tour there?

“After that comes Asia. Don’t worry; I have somebody already who’s going with me on that one. You’d hate Asia. You know, all the managers and band members are great and all, but I need someone to talk to, you know?”

James bristled. “I thought you could talk to _me_ ?”

“What? Of course I can talk to you. That’s why you’re going with me to the US. We can jam and maybe do a little roadtrip.”

“But as soon as we’re done, you’re off to Asia and what we have together is done?”

Ed frowned and answered slowly. “Yes… what did you think this was?”

James couldn’t believe it. So, he was just there so Ed wouldn’t feel lonely? Just someone to hold on to until he went to Asia? Fuck that. James stood up quickly, his chair falling behind him.  
He grabbed his wallet and slammed a twenty pound note on the table.  
Ed’s mouth was hanging open and he looked shocked, like the bastard didn’t know why James was upset.

“Oh, I don’t know Ed. Thought we might become more than just late night kisses. Thought we might end up something a bit more serious. All this time, I thought you wanted to know me for me, not just because you were afraid you’d get too lonely over there.”

James put on his coat and tucked his wallet back in his jeans. He put both hands on the table, bending over to look Ed straight in the eye. The boy was looking up, confusion set on his face, but James could care less.

“Fuck that. I’m not just something you use and throw away. Forget about me coming with you. I’ll contact my manager and tell him the deal is off.”

James turned around, pushing past one of the suited gorillas. He heard Ed calling after him, something about a misunderstanding and asking him to come back, but he had heard enough.  
How could, what Ed had said, be a misunderstanding?


	4. Chapter 4

James walked the streets of London that night, unwilling to come home. Ed had come over to his place a few times, they had watched a movie or eaten dinner together. They were happy memories, and walking into the same apartment to find it empty wasn’t something he was looking forward to.  
He walked through the park near Buckingham palace until the nightlife began, forcing him to go home, unless he wanted drunken youths bothering him.

Walking the street to his home, he turned on his phone. As expected, Ed had been calling him, leaving voicemail's and sending him messages. Deleting everything without even listening to it, he put the phone back in his pocket and walked inside the building that housed his apartment. While standing in the elevator, he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Huh. He hadn’t even realized he had been crying. His hair was disheveled, his eyes red and puffy. He looked like shit.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for coming home to an empty apartment. Ed had left a jacket with him and hadn’t picked it up yet. It would be on the back of the couch. Smelling like him.  
James promised himself to chuck the piece of clothing into the bin as soon as he got home.

The elevator doors opened and James had his eyes on the ground as he walked the familiar path to his front door. He heard some sniffles and then a gasp. Looking up, he saw Ed. Alone. No bodyguards, which was unusual. He could see the other man had been crying, too.

“Please just leave…” James mumbled, not wanting to get hurt further.

“I’m not leaving,” Ed said, voice trembling with something akin to anger or frustration. “You need to let me explain.”

“What I need is for you to let me in my front door.” James said, trying to stay as calm as possible. He wouldn’t look at Ed’s face, he was hurt too much.  
As James was fumbling with his keys, two hands gripped his wrists gently and slowly pulled his arms apart. Ed nestled himself in the open space, aligning his body with James’, sighing deeply and hugging him.

“I didn’t mean you were _just_ for the US tour. I want us to be more. Right from the very start. Did you… did you think I didn’t want _you_ any more after we were done?” He said softly.

James trembled but put his arms around the younger man. “It sounded that way, yes. You made me feel like I was just some kind of… disposable item, I guess.”

Ed’s grip tightened. “ _Never._ I never meant for it to sound like that. I don’t want us to end. This thing, what we have, it’s… Damnit James. I want to be your boyfriend. It’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. And you walking out on me tonight, I’ve never felt like such crap before. And it was all my fault.”

“Maybe I overreacted.” James whispered. Ed pulled back to look at James, who was finally comfortable with eye contact again.

“No. I was stupid. I should’ve explained what I meant. I don’t ever want you to feel like that. I want you to feel loved.”

James’ eyes widened. “Loved? We haven’t even… I mean that’s a big word to throw around, Ed.” 

“I know, but I mean it. Sex has nothing to do with that. But, I think I love you.” 

James sighed and pulled Ed close again, letting the younger man hold him.

“You know, I’ve been talking to your door for over an hour? I thought you were inside, just not wanting to open it.”

“That must’ve looked stupid.”

“Yeah. Well.”

“So, what did you say to me?” James asked, grinning. The thought of Ed talking to a door amused him greatly.

Ed nuzzled his neck, and James could feel the grin on Ed’s face.   
“I told you how I feel about you. But I think it’s better I show you.”

“I’d like that.”


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Ed was a shy and timid young man, was a lie. Even though James was the ex-military in this relationship, Ed was definitely the boss in bed. He took charge and James loved it.  
James wasn’t experienced in any sort of gay sex, but Ed was and had asked James if he wanted to be a bottom or a top. James had replied with a whispering ‘I don’t know’ and so Ed decided he would be a switch. But to be honest; James was a bottom 90 percent of the time, wanting Ed to take control. He loved that. 

On this particular night, James needed to feel loved, to feel cherished. This all came out in one very elegant ‘I want you to fuck me, Ed’. 

“Soft or hard baby…?” Ed whispered as he was licking at James’ earlobe. A very sensual spot, indeed.  
James shivered and let his hands roam over Ed’s stomach, loving the soft flesh and tufts of hair. Ed’s happy trail (the hair from the navel to his groin) was also ginger, soft hair and James couldn’t get enough of it. 

“… Hard… please, Ed. Please…” he sobbed, wanting Ed to just take him.  
Ed lavished him in kisses, from his cheeks to his neck, from his shoulders to his nipples. He kissed James’ body, everywhere, all the way down, leaving marks everywhere.

“Mine…” Ed whispered, as he sucked a hickey in the crook of James’ elbow.

“Yours. Always yours…” James replied, goosebumps appearing on his torso, nipples hardening with expectation.

James was getting to James’ hard cock now, which was up at an impressive angle, precome glistening at the tip. Ed swirled his tongue around the slit, making James moan as he shivered. 

Ed opened his mouth to let James’ cock in, taking it as deep as he would go. Bobbing his head up and down, James moaned and whimpered. Ed let go with a loud plop, then rested his head on James’ thigh.  
“Hard, you said?” Ed asked as he looked up at James with love in his eyes.

James was breathing quickly, feeling a loss as his dick was no longer enveloped in the tight heat of Ed’s mouth.  
“Hard…” he breathed out, and it was as if a flip had switched with his boyfriend.

Ed opened the bedside drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube and crawling back towards James.  
He grabbed James by the hips and flipped him around roughly, James now on his stomach, ass up for Ed to use as he pleased. James loved to be manhandled, loved that all he had to do was lay there, let Ed take full control. All responsibilities, all things from day to day life faded; it was just him and Ed. He had no worries, no expectations, all he had to do was let Ed take him, use him as a hole to fuck.

Ed loved it, and so did James.  
Without warning, one lubed up finger went in his entrance. James gasped, hadn’t expected Ed to just shove his finger up there. Usually he’d rub around the puckered skin a bit before gliding a finger in. But then again; James had asked for ‘hard’, so that was what he was going to get.

Pumping his finger in and out, Ed was talking to him, but most of what he said was lost on James.  
“Mine… just my fucktoy, and nobody else’s. Pound you into this mattress, just you wait and see.” 

A second finger was soon added, scissoring him open, pushing in to the knuckles, James laying limply on the bed.  
When Ed pulled his fingers out, he felt cold at the loss, he wanted to be filled. Needed to be filled.

Two hands pulled him up by his hips just a bit, and then he felt Ed’s dick pushing at his entrance. Ed didn’t go slow, but thrust in with vigor, leaving James gasping for air as he tried to get used to the burn.  
Ed stayed still for a moment, just a short moment, letting the tight muscle get used to the invasion.  
Even though the pain hadn’t subsided yet, Ed started to thrust, pushing in and out of James, who was struggling for air.

The younger man now had both hands on the small of James’ back, as he pounded into him. James’ limp body went forward with every push, his arms just by his sides, as if he were asleep.  
In his mind though, James was in ecstasy. Ed was hitting his prostate with every push, sending his body into near orgasm every time the knob of nerves was brushed.

All of a sudden, Ed slid out, then roughly turned James, the older man now on his back.  
“Going to fuck you so hard, you come untouched. You hear me? Don’t you dare touch yourself.” He groaned, as he rammed back into James’ now sloppy hole.

James didn’t reply, wasn’t in any state to, just loved laying there to be used and fucked thoroughly. He probably wouldn’t be able to walk for at least a day after this, but he couldn’t care less.   
Ed was pounding into him, his thick cock going in balls deep. James was whimpering, soft, warm sounds, which he would never admit to making afterwards.

Ed pounded and pounded, and James could feel his orgasm coming. His muscles were clenching, and he felt his whole body warm up with heat, until it suddenly hit; making him shiver and contract, his come spurting out of him, coating his own belly.  
As his hole clenched with the orgasm, it pushed Ed over the edge too; soon he was coming, filling James’ up with his come and pushing in deep one last time.

James felt Ed coming down, laying on top of him. He was still in him, softening now, and this was something James loved. Ed, almost passed out on top of him, James feeling the same way.

He was in a haze now; but he could vaguely feel Ed pushing himself up and sliding out of him, James feeling so empty at the loss. He didn’t open his eyes, too tired after this mind blowing orgasm, but he heard Ed going into the bathroom. He was back quickly, gently cleaning James’ belly of his own come with a washcloth. James was almost asleep when he felt Ed put a hand behind his neck, ushering him up a bit.  
“Here. Drink this.” A glass of orange juice was at his lips, and James slowly emptied half the glass with closed eyes.  
“Need to make sure my baby is well taken care of. Now sleep.” 

James could feel Ed laying him down, then sliding in next to him. “That’s my good boy.” He said. James felt warm at the praise. Ed manhandled him gently until James was the little spoon, then kissed him on the back of his neck. _He loved to be a good boy for Ed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names don't belong to me.  
> I know James is happily married IRL and Ed... isn't.   
> This was a lovely little fantasy I wrote and there _might_ be a part two coming up!


End file.
